The primary objective of this project is to determine how transition metal complexes bind and control the reactivity of small molecules, particularly NO and O sub 2. This objective will be pursued by preparing transition metal complexes of these small molecules, and examining the chemical and structural changes brought about by altering the other ligands which are attached to the metal. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: T. E. Nappier, R.D. Feltham. J. H. Enemark, A. Kruse and M. Cooke, "Bis(alpha-phenylenebis(dimethy larsine)iron Complexes with NO, CO, CH3CN, and Other Small Molecules", Inorg. Chem., 14, 806 (1975).